Stealing Mamoru
by LinaThePink09
Summary: Mamoru has dumped Usagi cold! Can Chibiusa turn study time into sexy time? (PWP, One-shot, Loli) Mamoru/Chibiusa


Chibiusa stood in the hallway, clutching onto Mamoru's hand while he spoke to Usagi. He was breaking up with her of course, nobody could love stupid Usagi. She watched tears form in the older girls eyes while he heart smashed into a million tiny pieces, than slowly she turned away and exited from the building and Mamoru's life. She didn't feel regret, Mamoru was hers now and she would provide him with everything Usagi would not. When the meatball head was out of sight, Mamoru turned back into the parlor where he'd been helping her with her math homework. Of course math homework wasn't quite what she had in mind, now was the time to show Mamoru how much she loved him.

Chibiusa had been in his lap the entire evening before Usagi showed up, rubbing her cute rear into his crotch of course. Mamoru had scolded her slightly for shifting around too much, but she'd protested that she couldn't help it! What girl could help herself around a gorgeous man like Mamoru she thought to herself? He was tall, strong, handsome, and if what had been pressing into her rear earlier had been any indication, a big dick! She pictured herself wrapped tightly into his naked form and blushed a deep crimson. The heat rushed down between her legs and dampness spread from within to soak her pink panties. Watching her Mamoru sit down at the table again, he smiled inviting her back into his lap to finish her homework. The only thing that remained was seducing him into her… well his bed.

"Are you ready to continue where we left off Chibiusa-chan?" His voice was deep and enchanting causing her heart to flutter in her flat chest and her knee's to feel weak. She nodded once with a bright smile sitting into his lap with her back towards him, though intentionally she'd let the back of her skirt ride up just enough to let her press her pantied crotch directly against his. Between breaking up with that ugly girl Usagi and focusing on her lesson, he didn't seem to notice what she'd been doing until his fully erect dick was bulging against his pants. Even while he scolded her again for 'fidgeting' too much, she shivered in delight, trying to stop herself from drooling. It was easily as big as her Papa's, but thinking of him also made her think of Mama and home. Her heart sank she missed them both very dearly. Tonight she would drown herself in pleasure, she couldn't forget them but she could push them to the back of her mind, just for now.

Sliding from Mamoru's lap she pushed the table forward while she slowly turned to face him, her bright red eyes staring into his placing her small hand against his crotch. Not waiting for a reaction, she took advantage of his shock to pull open his fly, reach inside and pull out her big reward. His dick throbbed in her hand while she stared at it now openly drooling from both her mouth, and her pussy. She watched his face turn from confusion, to shock, to reluctant pleasure and a low groan escaped his lips despite his efforts. Still he began to move to pull her away even while her tiny hand stroked his manhood, but she didn't stop there. Pulling a strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear, Chibiusa leaned forward wrapping her tiny lips around the head of his cock, and sliding his shaft to the back of her throat just as her Papa had taught her.

"Chibiusa… what are you… No stop that you're too young for this…" Mamoru protested watching the young pinkette swallow his manhood without hesitation. Though he'd been with a few girls in the past, none had ever managed to make him feel this good, this quickly. This was wrong on so many levels, an elementary school girl was giving him the best blowjob of his life, and he couldn't help but feel good. He knew he should be pulling her away, scold her and pretend this never happened. His hands clearly had other plans in mind, placing his palms on the back of Chibiusa's head, gently caressing her soft hair, encouraging her to take more of his member into her mouth. It didn't matter anymore, if they were discovered he'd be blamed, arrested, and thrown in prison. Already he found his breaths coming in short gasps, his muscles tensed, and an insatiable heat spread through his shaft. Almost on queue he watched Chibiusa bob her head faster, she knew he was about to come there was no doubt. Seconds later hot jets would spew out from his tip, filling the elementary school girl's mouth with his seed. Swallowing his load in front of him, a dribble of pearly white cum fell from the corner of her mouth and down her chin while she smiled at him. Despite the fact he'd been just made to cum by an elementary school girl, he was still hard and wanted more.

Left speechless he just stared down at the little girl between his legs, his cock still in her hands licking up the last bit of jizz dribbling down her lip. Despite her age he could still smell her arousal even through her clothes, her aroma filled his nostrils causing his balls to ache deep within. He'd never managed to get anywhere near this with Usagi, even on good days he'd only manage "second base". Usagi had always been very shy when it came to sex, despite her outgoing nature. In his mind he pictured the times he'd lifted her shirt and bra above her still developing fourteen year old breasts. Beautiful, perfect, pink nipples would stand at attention and her sweet voice would fill the apartment when his hands wrapped around them. On several occasions he'd even smelled her dampening pussy, a scent remarkably similar to the one coming from between Chibiusa's legs. Every time he'd attempted to pull up her skirt however, she'd pull away ending all contact. Every time, he'd end up with aching overfilled balls that only saw relief after she'd left. It was one of the many things that showed her immaturity, and though he regretted having to break up with her perhaps it was for the best.

Chibiusa's innocent looking face gazed up into his eyes looking at him like the child she was, seeking approval as if he was her father. Cupping her chin under his palm he'd gently tug her into a kiss. Not some innocent kiss one would give to a child, but an adult's kiss full on the lips and deep with passion. Instantly her tiny lips submitted to his, parting open to allow his thick tongue to molest her mouth. Mamoru plunged his tongue into her mouth though he could still taste himself his pink digit met hers and the pair danced together in harmony. Without thinking he placed her hands at the hem of her school uniform top and slowly began to lift. Underneath his palms he could feel her delicate ivory skin being exposed not stopping even when he'd began to pull her training bra up as well. While he'd toss the garment aside, the topless pinkette had already begun working the buttons of his shirt, small fingers working quickly down each button than pushing the shirt from his lean, muscular body. After she'd stood up to allow him access to her skirt that already had a small wet spot where it had been resting against her crotch.

Chibiusa felt her face flush when she felt Mamoru's strong hands upon her hip's, soon he'd slide her little skirt down and expose her sopping wet panties. By now they must have been so wet that they'd be nearly transparent, and clinging to her sex to form a perfect cameltoe. Being this close to Mamoru she'd notice how strikingly similar he looked to her Papa he could have passed for a younger brother. She'd remembered the very night Papa had taken her virginity. She had no idea what sex was then, she'd had a nightmare and as always she'd walked to her parent's room entering without knocking. Papa and Mama were both completely naked, Mama's legs were spread wide open while she sat upon Papa's lap his thickness buried deep into Mama's tight pussy both faced directly towards her. She'd been frightened by the act at first, but Mama was so beautiful and Papa was so handsome she could only stare in amazement. It had taken a few seconds for the couple to notice their daughter standing in the doorway. Though just as she'd prepared to turn and run away, Papa called out to her to stay.

At first Mama looked shocked and angry, though with Papa whispering in her ear her expression softened slowly than turned into that warm motherly smile that Chibiusa loved best. It had been Mama that called her to them, instructing her daughter to take off her clothes but leave on her panties before she joined them in the bed. She remembered when Mama slid off Papa's thickness, leaving it shiny and wet with her love juices.

"Don't be frightened Small Lady, this is Papa's love for us. We show our love for Papa in return by making him feel good, do you want to make Papa feel good?" She remembered Papa's face earlier when she first came in he looked so happy, they both did. Mama didn't wait for an answer, instead she'd begun to lick Papa's huge shaft. An unfamiliar heat burned in her loins, clouding her thoughts and compelling her to join Mama. It didn't take long for Papa to climax, the tip of his cock spurting hot semen all over her face and pink hair. Mama scooped up a finger full from her cheek, offering it to her lips and without a thought she opened up wide. Her high pitch voice letting out an adorable 'Ahhh' like she did when she and Mama were making cookies and Mama was offering her cookie dough. Though Papa's taste was salty and bitter, she'd still swallow it and open her mouth again to reveal that she had done so like the good girl she was.

"You're such a beautiful girl Small Lady, let Mama show you how she loves you very, very much." Her mother's voice that night still echoed through her mind like the most beautiful music. She remembered the smell of her mother's sweet musk wafting from between her thighs. How her own body had already began to heat up the moment she was invited into her parent's love making. She remembered how her little pussy had gotten wet for the very first time when her Papa's cum splattered all over her face. How her mother gently guided her back down to the bed than sliding her panties off with the utmost love in her eyes. She didn't understand any of those feelings than, but her little heart raced at a million beats a minute.

"Mama, my body feels so hot…I feel all tingly in my special place Mama." Her mother had gently parted her thin legs and begun to lick her little pussy and her hips had rocked instantaneously. The tingling sensation turned to bolts of pleasure wrapping through her core, causing her young voice to sing sweetly. Her wetness turned into a fine trickle, her mother's tongue dipping inside her nethers lapping what love juices leaked from within her. She remembered that she had cum almost instantly after that juices coated her pale thighs and the sheets below her. Her mother kissed her lips like a lover, her lips parted naturally in the same moment her mother's tongue sought hers, letting her taste her own virginal juices. How sweet her first taste of pussy had been, even after her mother broke their kiss it still lingered on her taste buds. She watched curiously when her mother dipped down even further and cupped her cheek while whispering in her ear.

"It's Papa's turn now… Don't be afraid, Papa loves you very much." Queen Serenity had crawled further up the bed kneeling behind her she placed her head into her lap. Papa moved in front of her now, replacing Mama while he crawled through her legs. Papa was going to put his penis inside of her special place, she knew. She knew because she saw him inside Mama, but the bliss on Mama's face she could never forget. She wanted to feel that way too, to have Papa inside of her filling her with his warmth and love. How on earth she could ever be afraid of something so beautiful, she didn't know! Blushing she had watched her Papa grip his strong penis aiming it for her pussy.

It hurt when Papa began to push himself inside her tiny body, more than she thought it might. Her virginal walls although completely slick were stretched far apart by Papa's invading member. Papa eased himself back and forth inside her young body, and each time although he went deeper it didn't hurt as much barely noticing when her hymen was torn through. When the tip of Papa's dick had kissed her cervix, still almost half of him was left outside but his love filled her and eased her pain completely. Mama was petting her head smiling down at her with joy and stroking her cheek, while Papa thrust his heat and love into her. Over and over Papa's love muscle pumped into her channel while her young moaning voice echoed through the bed chamber. When Papa's dick suddenly swelled inside her, she remembered what came next. Papa thrust into her as deep as he could and his hot love milk poured into her channel, she wished she was old enough to bear Papa's child. Her second orgasm had been several times more intense than her first, sheer ecstasy overwhelmed her young body and she'd black out in utter delight afterwards. She'd slept that night so happy and content, nuzzled between her parent's naked bodies completely enveloped in their love and warmth.

Images of the memory had flashed before her eyes in the span of a few heart beats still she stood in front of Mamoru with her skirt at her ankles standing in near transparent sheer white lace panties. Her juices had seeped into the lace and even through her panties her delicate folds were completely visible. With one swipe Mamoru cleared the table behind her, leading her to lay her back upon it than sliding her panties from her hips dropping them on the floor. Chibiusa spread her legs wide for him revealing her hairless child pussy, glistening with wetness. She'd let out a tiny gasp when Mamoru began to probe her with one finger, than two fingers. Her walls clamped down on his fingers hard while pleasure spread through her loins, her tiny body already felt like it was on fire. Fucking her with his fingers he'd leaned in wrapping his lips around her tiny pearl and sucking it hard. She'd moan out as loud as her small lungs would allow her though easily filling the room. Clearly he'd never gotten any from Usagi, he must have been letting out all that built up tension at once. She couldn't wait till he'd shove his fat dick into her pussy and to be fucked like the good girl Papa taught her to be.

Tiny legs tightly wrapped Mamoru's head barely leaving him enough space to breath, the moment he'd penetrated her with his fingers he could tell she wasn't a virgin. Why he'd been surprised by this given everything else, he didn't know nor would he ask. What he did know is that his dick was hard as stone and his balls ached painfully for release but Chibiusa's love nectar was sweeter than honey. The aroma alone would have been enough to drive any man to his knees and his nose was shoved hard against her pleasure button. Fingers, tongue, and nose licked, rubbed and fucked Chibiusa causing her hips to lift off the table she'd gasp for air than let out a soul piercing scream in orgasmic delight. Pulling away from her, he'd allow her hips to come back down onto the table though her pussy was now dripping wet and glistening. Watching her flat chest rise and fall while she gasped for each breath he'd reach out caressing her cheek with his palm giving her the same smile she'd seen her Papa give her more times than she could count.

"Don't stop Mamo-chan, Chibiusa is a good girl you can put your dick inside her. Fill her cunny with lots of cum, she can't get pregnant yet…" The young pinkette' words filled his ears and he felt his already swollen shaft somehow thicken even more. Slowly he rose to his feet while he'd reach for his belt, tugging it open than pushing the button out that held his pants together. When he'd let go the garment would drop to the floor in a heap leaving him only in his boxers with his shaft still hanging out from earlier. Moments later he'd push them down to his ankles freeing himself from clothes all together. What was left was his tall, lean, and muscular form standing like an Adonis before Chibiusa. He'd already come this far with her, there was no sense in stopping now.

Chibiusa stared in amazement at Mamoru's perfect form any girl would have spread their legs instantly for him, had he asked. Sweat beaded off rippling six pack abs, his body was muscle from head to toe including of course, the one about to penetrate her. Her whole body flushed bright pink shivering at the sight of his naked form. She felt her heart beating so fast it would surely explode out of her chest if he didn't enter her soon. Leaning over her he completely consumed her vision, though her attention was on one thing alone. When he was close enough she'd reach out to take his manhood into both her hands, gently guiding him against her ultra-slick opening. He didn't hesitate even for a second in the next moment she'd felt his bulbous head spreading open her entrance, pushing deeper very slowly but gently. Unlike her first time, she'd fit every inch of him inside her until he'd nothing left to give and it felt absolutely wonderful.

Chibiusa wrapped her arms around him, they were one now with his sturdy cock deep inside, spreading her inner walls so wide she felt like she'd break in half. It wasn't pain she felt however, just utter ecstasy with hit throbbing hot member slowly beginning to thrust into her. Wetness escaped her pussy in long beads that would trickle down the backs of her thighs and rear coalescing into a small pool that slowly seeped into her asshole. She'd become so wet now, that every time he'd pound into her, soft rhythmic schlicking noises filled the room between her moans. Moans that were silenced when he'd press his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth dominating her tongue.

The taste of herself still lingered in his mouth, on his tongue while he carved his shape into her pussy. Already he was throbbing, pounding into her faster at each thrust. When both his hands grabbed her tiny hips she knew he was about to cum at any second. In the next moment Mamoru pushed himself all the way into her until his cock head kissed her cervix. When the first jet of hot seed splashed inside her, she'd felt her orgasm triggered nearly instantaneously. She'd craved this from the moment she'd laid eyes upon Mamoru, and that feeling had only increased every day since. Three more shots shot from his manhood filling her young hole until the sticky white fluid began to drip from her netherlips and down his shaft.

Waves of pleasure rippled through her body, soft mewlings and high pitched moans escaping her lips between breaths. Riding out her orgasm she'd collapse, splaying out on the floor before her Mamoru still on top of her took her into his powerful arms and held her into him. Though he was still inside her, he was quickly becoming soft and it wasn't long before he slipped out of her. Completely drained they'd barely had enough energy to curl into each other before heavy eyelids and eventually sleep took the both of them.

Just outside the door in the hallway Usagi whimpered after having watched the pair's love making, her face pressed as close to the gap in the door as she could. Her ass had been high in the air, her hand reaching underneath herself and her middle and ring fingers buried in her pussy, shucking furiously. Having shoved her panties in her mouth to keep quiet she'd shutter almost violently, reaching her peak when her beloved Mamoru shot his seed into the pinkette. Collapsing to the floor, tears rolled down her cheeks at the same time hot juices seeped from her core. Her inner thighs completely soaked she'd cry herself to sleep. er W


End file.
